I Like Impressive Guys!
by babykyumins
Summary: Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berubah drastis./Kukira kau mengetahui tentang hal kecil seperti itu/Aku mencintaimu./KyuMin/YAOI/Shounen Ai/Remake!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

I Like Impressive Guys!

.

.

Remake From Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda! Manga

Character(s): KyuMin and others

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI :: Shounen Ai :: Rape Scene! :: Fluffy :: Bad EYD! :: TYPOS

Disclaimer: It's not my story! It's Takanaga Hirako story.

Ada banyak yang saya rubah dari original manganya, tidak suka? Silahkan close tab anda dan untuk chap pertama ini semuanya kebanyakan Sungmin POV ne? ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

**Sungmin POV**

"K-kyuhyun? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyaku terbata karena Kyuhyun tengah menindihku.

'_Hu-huh? Kenapa ini? Barusan saja, kami sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah untuk musim panas seperti biasa… tapi setelah itu..'_

"Aku tahu… Aku sangat tahu karena aku mengerti karena… " bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatapku yang berada dibawahnya dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku membuatku gugup.

"Aku selalu, selalu menyukaimu" kata Kyuhyun sebelum mencium bibirku ralat melumat bibirku.

'_Apa yang sedang terjadi!?' _batinku bertanya-tanya karena kejadian ini tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku!

.

.

.

.

**Still Sungmin POV**

(_Italic _untuk batin Sungmin!)

_Teman masa kecilku, Kyuhyun adalah __**namja**__ yang mengesankan atau terlalu mengesankan. Nilai-nilainya selalu sempurna dan ahli dalam berolahraga. Dia tampan dengan sifatnya yang baik, tidak ada kelemahan yang terlintas dipikiranku tentangnya._

"Sungmin!" aku berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlari menghampiriku.

_Dia tidak mau keluar atau berjalan bersama yang lain pengecualian aku dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu. Kenapa? Karena aku menyukai __**namja**__ yang mengesankan!_

"Baiklah!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Itu adalah perasaan yang sama dengan setelah kau mengerjakan sesuatu yang mengesankan.

"Oh, Ini! Ada _**yeoja **_yang menitipkan ini untukmu" kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah hadiah kepada Kyuhyun, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya berhenti melakukan itu" balasnya sambil memperhatikan hadiah kecil itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mendapat sesuatu kau harus mengambilnya Kyu!" kataku lagi sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Tapi…" wajahnya menjadi bingung dengan matanya yang masih menatap hadiah kecil itu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan lanjut berjalan dan akhirnya sampai dirumahku.

"Eh? Mobil itu... Kangin _**hyung**_!"

"Sungmin?"

"Oh itu benar-benar Kangin _**hyung**_!" aku langsung berlari menghampiri _**hyung**_ ku dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakangku dan kurasa Kyuhyun juga mengejarku.

"Oh, Sungmin! Lama tidak melihatmu! Kyuhyun juga, kalian baru pulang sekolah?" ujar Kangin _**hyung **_sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang…" balas Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Benar-benar sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu _**hyung**_! Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini disini?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan Kangin_** hyung**_ dari dekat.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar beberapa lembar kerja untuk ayahmu dan aku hanya mampir sebentar" balas Kangin _**hyung**_ sambil tersenyum.

_Tidak ada yang salah tentang saudaraku, Kangin __**hyung**__ adalah obsesiku tentang '__**namja**__ yang mengesankan' dia sangat elit dan selalu membantuku sejak aku kecil._

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

"Ya lain kali aku akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu ok? Dan aku pergi sampai nanti Sungmin, Kyuhyun" balas Kangin _**hyung**_ sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi.

**Night, At Sungmin House and Still Sungmin POV**

Hari sudah malam dan aku sedang memainkan gameku dan Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku diatas sofa.

"Kangin _**hyung **_masih mengesankan seperti biasanya, kau tahu Kyu? Dia seperti orang dewasa walaupun aku tidak terlalu sering melihatnya sekarang" kataku sambil membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Ya, dan dia mengenakan jas barusan…"

"Ayahku mengatakan Kangin _**hyung**_ sudah menangani personil baru diperusahaannya dan untukku aku hampir lulus di final test semester lalu aku mengerti kau dan Kangin _**hyung**_ berbeda dari orang-orang biasanya, tapi aku malu kepada diriku sendiri, hehehe" balasku panjang lebar sambil terkekeh kecil .

"Jangan mengklisekan dia" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin membuatku terkejut dan berhenti bermain game sambil menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau juga bermain dengan dia waktu kecil" jawabku dengan bingung kulihat Kyuhyun tersentak kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak..." balasnya dengan lirih.

"Oh? Baiklah" ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Apakah karena kalian berdua mengesankan dan kau merasa tersaingi dengan Kangin _**hyung**_? Kyuhyun, kau benci kalah bukan?" lanjutku sambil mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang jangan membandingkanku dengannya!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi membuatku terkekeh kembali.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa! Kau tidak kalah dengannya Kyuhyun" balasku masih terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir aku kalah dengannya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuatku terdiam.

"Huh? Kau benar-benar berpikir Kangin _**hyung **_itu rivalmu? Kyuhyun, itu sangat tidak keren kau tahu? Aku hanya bercanda" kataku membuatnya terkejut dengan wajah tidak elitnya.

**Normal POV**

Dan setelah berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting Sungmin tertidur pulas diatas paha Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, aku ingin pulang. Hey, bangun kau akan terkena flu bila kau tidur seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi tetapi Sungmin tetap tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin.

**Sungmin POV**

_Bukannya aku tidak menyadari tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh, tetapi selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dan tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun tentang masalahnya dan sudah 10 hari liburan musim panas telah dimulai dan kata lain tentang hari ini…_

Aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari kolam renang dan setelah masuk ke ruang tamu aku melihat Kangin _**hyung **_bersama orang tuaku dan seseorang yang tidakku kenal duduk di sebelah Kangin _**hyung**_ mereka tampak bahagia sekali dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku pulang! Oh, Kangin _**hyung **_kau disini?" panggilku dan Kangin _**hyung**_ menoleh kearahku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ehh? Kau akan menikah _**hyung**_!?"

"Ya, dan aku sedang menanyakan paman untuk menjadi mertuaku, ini tunanganku Park JungSoo, panggil dia Leeteuk _**hyung**_ ok?" terang Kangin _**hyung**_ kepadaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Hello Sungmin, Kyuhyun!" sapa Leeteuk _**hyung**_ sambil tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya.

"Ehh, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Selamat _**hyung**_!" ujarku dan sambil mendekat ke Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangku.

"_**Gumawo**_ Sungmin!"

"Kami akan bertemu dengan orangtua Leeteuk malam ini, jadi jaga rumah ya?" kata _**Umma**_ku dan aku mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak masalah, Kyuhyun akan disini dan kami akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas musim panas"

"Oh? Baiklah" balas _**Umma**_ dan aku mengangguk lagi, kurasa Kyuhyun sedang menatapku tapiku abaikan saja dan tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

'_pernikahan ya?' _

Setelah _**Appa, Umma**_, Kangin _**hyung **_dan Leeteuk _**hyung**_ pergi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali bahkan tugasku tidak sama sekaliku kerjakan.

"Apakah itu sangat membuatmu terkejut?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuatku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"Pernikahan kangin _**hyung**_."

"Huh? Mengagetkan? Tidak terlalu, aku cuma kaget saja." Aku menghela nafas "Aku tidak percaya kalau Kangin _**hyung**_ akan menikah…" lanjutku membuat Kyuhyun menatapku sepenuhnya dan menopang dagunya.

"Tapi ekspresi mukamu itu menunjukkan seperti itu, kau menyukai Kangin _**hyung**_kan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuatku terdiam.

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya sejak keciㅡ" perkataanku terpotong karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membentakku.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mendorongku keatas ranjangku membuatku kesakitan, Kyuhyun langsung menindihku.

"Wah!"

"Kau sangat kejam, menjadi sombong pada perasaanku dan bahkan perasaanmu…" lirih Kyuhyun tetapi aku tidak mendengarnya karena tangan Kyuhyun menekan bahuku ke ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun! Ini sakit! Lepaskan!" aku menggeliat dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat terluka didepanku seperti itu… bahkan kau tidak menyadarinya, aku menyadarinya selalu menyadarinya…" ujar Kyuhyun membuatku terdiam dibawahnya.

"Kyuhyun… ada apa?" tanyaku lirih.

'_Huh? Apa yang sedang terjadi!?'_

"Aku mengerti karena... aku selalu menyukaimu" setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibirku sebentar dan langsung merobek bajuku.

"Kyuhyun, tunggㅡ" perkataanku terhenti karena nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa panas di leherku.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya huh?"

"Aku bilang hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badanku dan mengikat tanganku dengan bajuku yang telah ia robek dan Kyuhyun membalikkan badanku kembali tetapi dengan posisi menyamping.

'_Ini tidak mungkin benarkan!? Apa ini!? Kyuhyun… tidak!'_

Kyuhyun menjilat pipiku, sedangkan tangannya memainkan nippleku menjepitnya keras membuatku mendesah.

"Ahhh! Kyuhyun!"

Tidak lama tangannya langsung turun kebawah, membuka zipper celanaku dan memegang penisku erat.

"Ah! Hyaaa! Ahhh!"

Kyuhyun memijat penisku dengan cepat membuat desahanku keluar.

"Tidak! Berhenti bodoh!" jeritku saat merasakan lidahnya ditelingaku, aku menoleh kearah wajahnya kurasa air mataku mulai keluar karena perbuatannya ini.

"Kyuㅡ"

"Bagaimanapun aku akan selalu menyukaimu Sungmin, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu ke orang lain" perkataan Kyuhyun membuatku berpikir.

'_Ia bilang aku menyukai Kangin __**hyung**__? Seperti ini!?'_

"Ahh!" desahanku kembali keluar karena Kyuhyun mulai menjilat leherku lagi. "Kau salah, aku tidak berpikir menyukai Kangin _**hyung**_ seperti ini.."

"Apakah kau mengerti aku selalu mencoba?" potong Kyuhyun lagi membuatku kesal.

"Dengarkan perkataan orang!" teriakku tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Lihat kearahku Sungmin" lirihnya dan langsung menarik celanaku dengan tangan yang bebas karena tangannya yang kanan masih mengocok penisku dengan cepat.

"Ah… berhenti… Nnn Ahh!"

'_Ah… kalau ia tetap mengocoknya seperti itu aku akan…'_

"Ahh! Tidak… Ahh" badanku bergetar karena tangannya membuat ku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi tidak lama aku datang di tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada penisku dan menjilat tangannya yang kotor oleh spermaku.

"Tidak mungkin… Apa yang…" perkataanku terpotong karena jarinya sedang memutari lubangku dibawah sana.

"Ini, gigit ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kain yang telah digumpal dan langsung memasukkannya kemulutku membuatku terkejut.

"Nnh!? Mmh!"

'_Jeritanku terendam oleh kain tersebut! Tidak! Ini tidak nyata bukan!?'_

Dan Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak ke lubangku sontak membuatku melengkungkan punggungku.

"Unnh!" jeritku yang tersamarkan, Kyuhyun langsung menggenjot tubuhku mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya dan memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat menumbuk prostatku.

"Sungmin.. Min…"

"Nnhh… Nnnn… Mmhhh…"

'_Bodoh, Kyuhyun bodoh… Sungguh bodoh!'_

Kyuhyun mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan cepat membuat lubangku perih dan panas, ia kembali ke leherku dan menghisapnya meninggalkan kissmark dan tetap menggerakkan penisnya di lubangku, kurasa aku akan datang karena prostatku selalu di tumbuknya dengan tepatnya lubangku menyempit dan penisku berkedut hebat.

"Nghh… Mmhh.. Nnhh"

"Minhh… Sungminh…"

'_Aku tidak tahan lagi!'_

Setelah beberapa tumbukan oleh penis Kyuhyun di prostatku, aku langsung datang mengotori dadanya dan karena aku klimaks sontak lubangku menyempit, menjepit penis Kyuhyun dengan erat membuat penis Kyuhyun berkedut di lubangku dan ia datang memenuhiku.

"Nnhh…" aku menggeliat karena merasakan spermanya yang panas di perutku dan lubangku yang tidak berhenti berkedut hebat karena spermanya yang memenuhiku.

"Ahh… Sungmin…" dan Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan badannya diatas badanku dengan penisnya yang masih didalam lubangku, beberapa menit dan kami hanya mengatur nafas.

'_Ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padaku… Hnn, ini basah dan licin sekali dan sakit, aku tebak dibawah sana berdarah…'_

Aku menggerakkan kakiku yang terasa kaku.

"Hey, Kyuhyun… Bisakah kau keluar dari tubuhku? Aku tidak merasa enak dan sakit…" panggilku membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuhku. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut saat melihat keadaanku.

"Sungmin!?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahahaha, udah capek nulisnya maaf kalau membosankan karena panjang sekali ya? -.-

Ini saya buat 3-shot saja deh (mungkin) kalau ada waktu saya cepat updatenya.

Nah… kalau berkenan berikan saya review? Maaf kalau banyak typonya juga malas mengcheknya #plak

**RCL **Please ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

I Like Impressive Guys!

.

.

Remake From Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda! Manga

Character(s): KyuMin and others

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI :: Shounen Ai :: Fluffy :: Bad EYD! :: TYPOS.

Disclaimer: It's not my story! It's Takanaga Hirako story.

Ada banyak yang saya rubah dari original manganya, tidak suka? Silahkan close tab anda ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

_Previous Chapter_

_'Ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padaku… Hnn, ini basah dan licin sekali dan sakit, aku tebak dibawah sana berdarah…'_

_Aku menggerakkan kakiku yang terasa kaku._

_"Hey, Kyuhyun… Bisakah kau keluar dari tubuhku? Aku tidak merasa enak dan sakit…" panggilku membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuhku. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut saat melihat keadaanku._

_"Sungmin!?" _

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Sungmin tanpa melepas ikatan tangan Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di atas ranjang yang tergolek tidak berdaya.

**Sungmin POV**

"Huuh, Kyuhyun bodoh! Lepaskan ikatan ini dulu!" umpat Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan dirinya, Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tapi yang aku tidak duga ternyata Kyuhyun kembali membawa segelas air minum, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiriku.

"Ini, Minum." Kyuhyun menuntunku untuk minum karena dia belum melepas ikatan yang ada di tanganku, akupun menurutinya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku sebenarnya haㅡus."

'_Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku berterima kasih!? Aku baru saja di rape. Walaupun itu Kyuhyun aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.' _

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi jengkel, kulihat wajahnya pucat sekali tapi pandangan matanya mengarah ke bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu sekarang…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Tidak! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" aku langsung memundurkan tubuhku tapi sakit di buttku itu membuatku memekik kesakitan.

"_**Mian**_…." Lirih Kyuhyun.

'_Eh!?'_

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" lanjut Kyuhyun, aku hanya terdiam tetapi batinku tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun menangis.

'_Dia benar-benar menangis!? Kyuhyun… Ternyata punya sisi seperti ini?'_

Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku sambil terus bergumam.

"Saat aku melihat kau seperti terluka karena Kangin _**hyung**_… Aku hilang pikiranku." Kyuhyun terus berbicara lirih tepat di sebelah telingaku membuatku bergetar.

"Kalau itu aku… Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menangis begitu saja! Semenjak kita kecil kau selalu bilang 'Kangin _**hyung**_, Kangin_** hyung**_.'" Kyuhyun memelukku erat membuatku merona. "Aku selalu berpikir tentang apa yang aku tidak sama dengan dia. Jadi aku berusaha menjadi _**namja**_ yang lebih baik daripada Kangin_** hyung**_, alasan aku berkerja keras sampai sekarang karena kau, tapi aku.."

'_Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan tentang itu. Itu sangat imut.' _Batinku sambil memandanginya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

'_Apa aku idiot!? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa yang aku lakukan… Memikirkan dia imut setelah kejadian yang tidak terduga! Ambil seluruh kewarasanmu Sungmin! Jangan bingung!' _

Aku langsung menghadap ke samping, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menahanku.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun dan setetes air mata kembali menetes dari mata tajamnya itu.

"….!"

'**Thump!' **

"Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun berkali-kali dan kembali memelukku dengan erat.

'_Hatiku seharusnya tidak 'thump'! Aku berdarah juga di bawah sana! Aku seperti menjadi __**yeoja**__!' _Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap wajahku, aku kembali merona.

'_Tapi… apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak marah sama sekali…' _

"Sungmin… Apakah memang Kangin _**hyung**_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ikatan ditanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun, aku bilang padamu itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak menyukai Kangin _**hyung**_."

"Berhenti berbohong. Kau terlihat seperti kecewa sekali."

"Dia seperti _**hyung**_ku sendiri semenjak kecil, bukankah biasa saja kalau merasa kesepian?" jawabku, Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandangiku.

"Kau bahkan berbohong terlalu jauh untuk dirimu sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun.

'_Keras kepala sekali!' _batinku sambil memandanginya balik dengan jengkel.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku bilang padamu, aku tidak seperti itu! Apa baiknya aku menyukai Kangin _**hyung**_, bodoh!" bentakku, membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku sudah menderita semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu! Ini bukan salahkuㅡ"

"10 tahun!?" potongku langsung, Kyuhyun sontak segera menutup mulutnya dan menunduk.

"Untuk 10 tahun kau maksud…" lanjutku, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yeah, aku baru menyadarinya saat kita memulai sekolah dasar… Sampai sekarang." Ucapnya membuatku tertegun.

"Karena itu.. Kau bekerja keras daripada yang lainnya, di sekolah dan dalam olahraga? Karena kau tidak ingin kalah dari Kangin _**hyung**_? Apakah itu benar?" tanyaku pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam tetapi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit merah membuatku tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun kau… Kau sebenarnya _**namja **_yang imut!" ucapku dengan senyuman lebar, Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Imut!?" balasnya dengan nada tidak setuju, tetapi ku abaikan dan tetap tersenyum.

'_Hal yang imut dari __**namja**__ yang mengesankan…'_

"Itu adalah hal bagus lahir sebagai _**namja**_ dan mendengar kata-kata itu darimu, oh baiklah aku akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti" kataku sambil memandanginya, kurasa pipiku memanas. "Tapi mulai dari sekarang, minta izin terlebih dahulu ok?" lanjutku sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut karena perkataanku.

"Karena itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk seorang _**namja **_kan?" ucapku kembali dan aku langsung menggulung badanku dengan selimut. "Okay, aku lelah jadi aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Huh!?"

"Selamat malam!"

"Tunggu Sungmin! Apa yang kau maksud barusan!?" tanya Kyuhyun namun ku abaikan.

'_Aku memang tidak salah untuk menyukai __**namja **__yang mengesankan, tapi __**namja **__yang berperilaku imut juga tidak masalah'_

Dan aku tertidur dengan senyuman manis di wajahku, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung tentang perkataanku.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

(_Italic _untuk penjelasan karakter Kyuhyun)

_Cho Kyuhyun, 17 tahun adalah __**namja **__yang mengesankan, tapi dia harus bekerja keras untuk itu. Yang ia bisa hanya menyembunyikan perasaan sembunyinya kepada teman masa kecilnya. Minggu ini … Semua yang ia kerjakan dengan kerja keras kehilangan semua maknanya dalam sebuah kejadian besar._

'Kami mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu, baiklah aku pantas mendapatkannya.' Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini.

"Oiii! Kyuhyun! Selamat pagi Kyuhyun! Oiii!"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun langsung membuka tirai jendela kamarnya dan melihat ada Sungmin dibawah yang menunggunya. "Sungmin?"

"Hey, Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi turun kebawah dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Paㅡ" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Sungmin langsung memarahinya. "Kau terlalu lambat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Erm… Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun, namun tidak dijawab Sungmin. Sungmin memengang tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkannya dengan tangannya.

"Ayo, cepatlah!"

**Sungmin POV**

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah merah, Sungmin yang melihat itu sontak terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

'_Waahh, dia berubah menjadi merah. Imut sekali! Hehe.'_ Pikirku.

'_Kejadian minggu lalu … ternyata ada perilaku buruk dari seorang siswa terhormat seperti dia. Tapi saat __**namja **__yang mengesankan seperti itu memunculkan sifat lainnya, membuatnya terlihat imut! Walaupun dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padaku, aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya!' _

"Kyuhyun, kau ada pertemuan organisasi hari ini kan? Aku akan menunggumu jadi kita pulang kerumah bersama, ok?"

"…..?"

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti!" Kurasa Kyuhyun bingung atas sikapku, tapi ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

**Hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya…**

Sungmin masih tetap berlaku tidak menentu dengan sifat skinshipnya.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari memeluknya erat.

"Ah!"

"Aku mendapat 30% kupon untuk toko burger yang ada di depan stasiun. Ayo pergi bersama!" ajak Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun pun juga.

"Oh, a-apa begitu? Baiklah nanti kita kesana setelah pulang sekolah…" balas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin senang dan semakin memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ok!"

.

.

.

.

**Hari setelahnya…**

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin.

"Kyu!"

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin berkali-kali membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan sendiri. Kyuhyun merasa dia di dorong ke dinding.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**At Library.**

'_Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi.'_

Aku menghela nafas dan menatap rak buku yang berada di hadapanku.

'_Walaupun aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya, sifat Sungmin tidak berubah sama sekali padaku dan aku merasa dia semakin suka melakukan skinship denganku. Aku mulai ingat apa yang dia katakan waktu dia sebelum tertidur pulas. Apa itu artinya dia tetap biasa saja walaupun hal mengerikan menimpanya? Apa Sungmin berpikir itu mudah sekali dimaafkan? Apa aku… baginya?'_

Aku semakin berpikir kembali.

'_Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti itu, apa ia sedang menyindirku karena aku memaksanya? Tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukanya. Seperti kantor adrimistrasi untuk mengajukan seks? Tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang!'_

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Huh ada apa?"

"Kami membuat ini saat pelajaran memasak, apakah tidak apa…"

"Ah, _**gumawo**_." Ucapku dengan datar tetapi itu membuat kedua _**yeoja **_itu menjerit kesenangan.

"Umm, Kami tidak tahu apakah itu pas untukmu atau tidak tapi tolong makanlah!" Aku mengangguk dan segera kedua _**yeoja**_ itu pergi dengan suara berisiknya.

'_Yang aku inginkan hanya hati Sungmin sebenarnya…' _

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi semua murid langsung bergegas pulang ataupun bertahan sebentar.

'_Sekarang… Aku pikir-pikir itu menjelaskan sifat Kyuhyun. Walaupun aku tidak menyadarinya waktu itu. Aku pikir ada beberapa tanda seperti dia tidak menyukai saatku berikan hadiah dari __**yeoja.**__' _Aku mengingat lagi. _'Ah! Sangat disayangkan! Jika bisa aku menyadarinya cepat!'_

Akupun berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju taman sekolah, berjalan dikoridor sambil memikirkan sifat-sifat Kyuhyun dahulu, Aku melihat dari ujung koridor itu ada siluet _**namja **_yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyuun!" panggilku sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya kembali. "Kyuhyun aku menemukanmu!"

"SuㅡSungmin apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata dan wajahnya kembali berubah merah.

'_Ini dia, ini dia!' _

"Apakah rapat organisasi telah selesai? Apa kau bisa pulang sekarang?" tanyaku sambil melihat berkas berkas yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Um, belum, aku harus menchek file-file ini."

"Kau harus?" tanyaku lagi sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalaku ke lengannya seperti kucing. "Apa aku bisa menunggumu?"

"Tidak, pulang duluan saja."

"Eh kenapa? Aku akan menunggu, jadi ayo pulang bersama~" Aku kembali mengajak Kyuhyun supaya kami pulang bersama.

"Aku bilang pulang duluan sana!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan berkas-berkasnya ke lantai koridor membuatku terkejut dan sontak melepaskan pelukkanku dari lengannya. Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan mengambil berkas-berkas yang ia lempar, akupun langsung membantunya.

"Ah, aku akan membantumu."

"Sungmin, kau…" ucap Kyuhyun membuatku berhenti mengambil berkas-berkasnya. "Apa niatmu?" lanjut Kyuhyun membuatku bingung.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin kau bisa saja berlagak biasa, tapi aku serius saat aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi kau berlagak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku?" lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyuhyun! Kyuㅡ"

"Katakan kalau kau menolakku, jadi aku bisa menyerah." Potongnya cepat sambil berjalan cepat menjauhiku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat siluet tubuhnya yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Night, At Kyuhyun House.**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, menyembunyikan wajahku dengan bantal.

'_Kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu? Aku pasti membuat Sungmin terkejut… Aku yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang mengerikan dan Sungmin mencoba memaafkanku, memperlakukanku seperti biasa. Aku yang terburuk.' _

Aku bangkit dari rebahanku dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu keluar.

'_Aku memang harus bicara baik-baik dengannya .' _

Saat diluar aku melihat Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahku, membuatku terkejut.

"Sungmin?"

"Ah, Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

.

Aku mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahku dan membawanya ke kamarku.

"Aku pikir aku harus meminta maaf padamu." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menandang lantai kamarku, aku hanya bersandar dipintu dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu, itu salahku lagipula." Balasku dengan datar.

"Ya tapi, aku terjebak waktu itu." Ucapnya lagi membuatku bingung.

"Huh? Terjebak waktu itu?" tanyaku, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Yeah, kau tahu… Kyuhyun, kau adalah siswa teladan yang hebat… Aku menyukai sisimu yang seperti itu." Aku hanya memandangi Sungmin intens.

"Tapi saat kau panik atau malu.. Aku belum pernah melihat sisimu yang seperti itu. Tahu itu terjadi karena aku dan tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang itu, aku merasa sangat senang… Tapi aku melakukannya berlebihan kurasa." Lanjutnya dan wajahnya merona saat menjelaskannya padaku.

"Aku berpikir apa yang kau maksud saat itu sebenarnya… Kau bilang minta izin terlebih dahulukan?" tanyaku, Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa yang maksud saat itu?" lanjutku.

"Apa yang aku maksud? Itu hanya maksudku.." jawabnya sambil memandangiku polos.

"Hanya saja apa maksudnya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Yeah… Whoaa!" pekiknya karena aku mendorongnya ke ranjangku dan menindihnya.

"Jadi kalau aku mendorongmu seperti ini dan meminta izin untuk menciummu, apa kau akan senang?" Sungmin terlihat terkejut karena perkataanku.

"Yeah, tidak apa." Balasnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" bentakku sambil berdiri lagi, Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Bukannya aku menginginkan melakukan hal itu padamu! Yang aku inginkan hanya hatimu!"

Sungmin langsung ikut berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Karena itu aku memberitahumu tidak apa asalkan kau tidak memaksaku…" ucap Sungmin cepat.

"Bukan itu yang aku katakan!" bentakku kembali.

"Kyuhyun kau…" lirihnya dengan nada pelan membuatku berhenti membentaknya. "Kau bodoh!" kata Sungmin sambil menampar pipiku.

"Huh!?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuuuh, maafkan saya kalau lama sekali updatenya hampir satu minggu lebih ya? Maaf ne.

Dan yang menanyakan kenapa Sungmin bisa bicara setelah di rape Kyu, saya lupa, maaf /.\

Kyuhyun merape Sungmin tanpa sadar? Nee dia menjadi buta karena Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin menyukai Kangin benar kata **Akilla Mecca**,** ShinJiWoo920202 **dan** winecouple** *O*

Ini ngetiknya ngebut 2 hari karena saya mau update saat Eunhyuk Oppa ulang tahun \(^o^)/ #plak alhasil kalau ini banyak typonya mohon di maklumi~

#HappyEunhyukDay #HappyHyukDay!

Big Thanks to: **asdfghjkyu, kyumin pu, KyuMinKyuMin, kyuminracle, kim anna shinotsuke, .136****, kyuminjoy, kkamjongyehet, stawberry rae, abilhikmah, Akilla Mecca,****ratu kyuhae,****ShinJiWoo920202, 5351, sissy,KyuMin ELF, mingstares, winecouple, gorjazsimba, bunnykyu dan para Guest(s).**

Mind To **RCL** Again? Thank you ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

I Like Impressive Guys!

.

.

Remake From Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda! Manga

Character(s): KyuMin and others

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI :: Shounen Ai :: Fluffy :: Sex Activity :: Bad EYD! :: TYPOS.

Disclaimer: It's not my story! It's Takanaga Hirako story.

Ada banyak yang saya rubah dari original manganya, tidak suka? Silahkan close tab anda ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

_Previous Chapter_

_"Karena itu aku memberitahumu tidak apa asalkan kau tidak memaksaku…" ucap Sungmin cepat._

_"Bukan itu yang aku katakan!" bentakku kembali._

_"Kyuhyun kau…" lirihnya dengan nada pelan membuatku berhenti membentaknya. "Kau bodoh!" kata Sungmin sambil menampar pipiku._

_"Huh!?"_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Aku katakan aku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau tidak memaksaku! Artinya aku menyukaimu! Kenapa kau berpikir susah sekali!?" jelas Sungmin dengan nada sengit karena jengkel terhadap sikap Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu pintar!? Atau karena kau memang bodoh!?" lanjut Sungmin kembali tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun bicara. "Arrghh! Kau terlalu keras kepala! Menyebalkan!"

"Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin berteriak kembali. "Apa kau tadi bilang menyukaiku?"

Sungmin langsung menjadi diam dan tenang dia duduk kembali ke atas ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu." Jawab Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar itu…" pernyataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lega, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Tapi Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari leher Sungmin dan melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau sangat pintar, aku pikir kau mengerti hal kecil seperti itu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan polos.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepintaran!" balas Kyuhyun gemas karena sikap Sungmin, mereka berdua saling bertatap mata sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun sebelum bibir mereka berdua bertemu dengan lembut, Sungmin perlahan memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang lembut di bibirnya.

"Nnh…" desah Sungmin pelan saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan pelan membuat Sungmin merasa geli di bibirnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Sungmin, Sungmin membuka mulutnya walaupun ia bingung.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin terkejut ternyata Kyuhyun menciumnya kembali bukan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat kecil karena geli dan nikmat bercampur aduk, Kyuhyun merubah posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan sekarang Sungmin berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun yang besar.

"Nngg… mphh…"

Sungmin mulai merasakan sesak di bagian dadanya, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan karena Kyuhyun masih saja menciumnya dengan ganas, saliva mereka berdua mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang mulai kewalahan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya pelan.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin, wajahnya merona sampai ketelinganya, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sungmin… apa aku boleh?"

"Kau benar-benar meminta izin ya." Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebagai gantinya, kali ini lembut saja ya melakukannya?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ahh! Ah!"

Setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang perasaan masing masing, tak lama Kyuhyun langsung melepas seluruh baju Sungmin dan bajunya.

"Ah! Berhenti… Cukup…" desah Sungmin merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menyelimuti kejantanannya yang tengah berkedut di bawah sana ditambah jari Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menumbuk prostatnya membuat Sungmin hilang kesadarannya dan hanya bisa mendesah terus menerus.

"Ahhh… kau tetap menyentuh ditempat yang sama kyuh…"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala kejantanannya dan menghisap kuat di bagian atasnya saja.

"Ahh! Ngg!"

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya kau akan merasakan sakit ming." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terus menerus memanjakan Sungmin, ia memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole Sungmin dan kembali menumbuk prostatnya.

"Lihat, aku sudah memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam sini."

"Kau… tidak perlu mengatakanhnya… ahh kyuuh!" jerit Sungmin saat prostatnya kembali di tumbuk dengan keras, jari Kyuhyun bertahan disana dan menekan prostatnya.

"Aku ingin cum…" lirih Sungmin karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang datang padanya membuat Sungmin melayang.

"Tidak, belum sekarang chagi." Balas Kyuhyun saat menarik jarinya keluar dari hole Sungmin.

"Ahh! Jangan keluarkan jarimu kyuh!" ucap Sungmin kesal, ia sedikit lagi akan cum tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya, uuh!

Kyuhyun menjilat jarinya sensual, Sungmin yang melihat itu membuat libidonya naik kembali. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin menjadi menungging, memperlihatkan hole pink yang berkedut. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan menjilat bibirnya.

"Posisi ini akan lebih mudah." Kyuhyun menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin dengan pelan, tidak ingin membuat Sungmin kesakitan karenanya.

"Ahh!" Sungmin mendesah saat penis besar Kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya dan twinsballnya menyentuh bagian luar buttnya. Kyuhyun memegang pinggul Sungmin sambil mengin-outkan penisnya perlahan.

"Ungg.. Ahh! Ah!"

"Sungmin…"

"Mmhh.. Uhh.." Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya kenikmatan, pandangannya mulai mengabur saat Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya dan mengocok kejantanannya seirama dengan tempo tusukkannya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun disamping telinga Sungmin.

"Tidak.. haaa… ahh! Ini.. terasa nikmat… Nhh!" ucap Sungmin terbata karena Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan dengan tepat menusuk prostatnya membuat Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunhh.." panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumnya kembali dan memainkan nipplenya. "Mphh… Nghh.."

"Sungmin aku mencintaimu…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluk Sungmin erat dengan pinggul yang tetap bergerak menusuk hole Sungmin dan mengocok kejantanan Sungmin cepat sambil meremasnya beberapa kali.

"Ahh! Kyuuhh!"

Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan saat Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya dan mengocok kejantanannya saat bersamaan terlalu nikmat, Sungmin datang dan mengotori sprei kasur dengan sperma hangatnya, dan tak lama karena lubang Sungmin ikut menyempit dan menjepit penis besar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun datang memenuhi Sungmin.

"Ah.. Sungmin.."

"Nghh… Kyuuhh." Desah keduanya saat Kyuhyun datang, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin, nafas mereka masih tidak beraturan. Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**Hari setelahnya**

**Normal POV**

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu Kyu? Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal dan kau terlalu negative terhadap hal-hal tersebut!" ucap Sungmin sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin.

"Hidup penuh kejutan, kau seharusnya selalu tersenyum, kau terlalu khawatir Kyu!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun seperti biasa setelah ia mengoceh tentang Kyuhyun yang di dengarkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Hm? Mungkin begitu." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya dan mendongak menatap langit biru di atasnya. Sungmin mengganguk dan melanjutkan ocehannya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

_Dan dengan perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang perasaannya telah diterima mulai menerima jika Sungmin menyukai sifatnya yang mengesankan dan lucu__ㅡ__yang Kyuhyun tidak setuju jika Sungmin mengatakan ia imut ataupun lucu._

.

.

.

.

**I Can't Take Dreamer Guys!**

**(cerita sampingan dari I Like Impressive Guys! Tetapi charanya tetap KyuMin ini seperti sequel ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Suasana di kamar Kyuhyun saat ini panas karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah making out dengan panasnya bahkan AC yang menyala tetap membuat kamar Kyuhyun panas.

"Haa.. Ahh.." Deru nafas mereka berdua tidak beraturan setelah mencapai surge dunia.

"Sungmin.."

"Nnnh…" Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sebentar dan melepasnya, menumpukan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin tapi tiba tiba Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan bangun dari kasur Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku lapar." Ucap Sungmin sambil menuju dapur Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang masih polos. "Aku akan memasak, pasti di kulkasmu ada makanan yang bisa aku buat." Gumam Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Setidaknya kau memakai celanamu atau selimut." Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin setelah memakai celana tidurnya dan membawa bajunya.

"Ini tidak apa, ibumu lembur lagi kan malam ini Kyu?" balas Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas. "Kyuhyun kau ingin makan juga?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun di dapur bersamanya.

"Pakai ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan baju piyamanya ke Sungminㅡhanya baju atasnya tidak dengan celananya.

"Ah, Kyu!" pekik Sungmin saat dipakaikan pakaian oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu terdiam. Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan memegang penis Kyuhyun yang terlapisi celana tidur itu.

"Sungmin!?" Kyuhyun terkejut karena perbuatan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu tetapi Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun polos.

"Ingin melakukannya lagi?" ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun terdiam tetapi tetap menerima tawaran Sungmin.

'_Diriku yang lain mengkhianatiku…' _batin Kyuhyun yang merasakan penisnya berereksi hanya menatap Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak memakai bawahan apapun.

Dan percintaan kali ini dipimpin oleh Sungmin. Uke-On-Top. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya bukan? Karena tubuh Sungmin sangat membuatnya ketagihan.

.

.

.

.

**Morning, At Kyuhyun place.**

'_Aku memang senang, tapi ini seperti yang ku inginkan…' _batin Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang dengan polosnya berkata tentang kejadian semalam.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo pergi ke sekolah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menautkan tangannya dan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"_**Saranghae **_Kyuhyunnie~"

"_**Nado saranghae **_Sungminnie~" Dan ciuman manis di pagi hari sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan hari itu.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Yeaay fanfic pertama saya(walaupun remake dari manga -_-) telah selesai \o/

Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan membaca fic remake yang tidak jelas ini dan memberi review, memfav atau memfollow fic ini ^^

Dan bagian akhir itu saya tambah, maaf kalau tidak nyambung, tapi yang I Can't Take Dreamer Guys! Itu memang lanjutan dari I Like Impressive Guys! Oke? Yang bagian saranghae itu saya yang nambah secuil(?)

Maaf bukannya saya sombong karena tidak menyebutkan nama-nama yang telah me-review fic ini tapi saya sangat berterima kasih terhadap kalian ^^

See You On Another Fic!

Mind To **RCL **this ending chapter? Thanks!


End file.
